3 is a party
by YumekuiHoro
Summary: this is techniqually my first story i decide to wrote just it was put off and re done enjoy this is more or less a konata X tsukasa X kagami fiction oh ya twin


Heya guys im back again its only been like a day but still this is like my actual first fic i wrote but this one is re done for the original document made absolutley no sense

disclamer thingy i do not own lucky star tho i wish i did

oh and remeber reveiw me on how well this is writen dont be afraid to be mean about it ill get over it

p.s. thanks to Anonymous Neko for his advice

* * *

From the door of her room you can here many noises but tonight if you were to go ahead and listen in all you will hear is "DIE DIE DIE WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!" If you where to walk into the room beyond the door you would find a small girl sitting at a computer screaming at it.

* * *

"I'm soooo tired" yawned Konata "I love video games". Half awake she was swaying in her seat trying to stay awake but couldn't help it "SORRY CAPTAIN IM GOING DOWN" she yelled before she fell asleep right before the teacher walked in.

Konata managed to sleep through half or her class before she was noticed by the teacher "DON'T YOU DARE SLEEP IN MY CLASSROOM" and with that a ruler flew across the room.

"don't worry ma'am ill save you" Konata proclaimed to a girl in her dream the girl stared at her then started to yell at her "DON'T YOU-" Konata had jumped when the girl started to scream "Why are you yelling" Bang!

Konata fell back words and fell out of her chair she looked around for the thing that hit her. She found out her mystery object and noticed it was the teachers ruler "Konata I appreciate you help online but still that doesn't mean you can sleep in my class"

When the teacher finished speaking she waited for Konata to respond but didn't get one "Konata?" Konata was asleep at her desk again drooling on all her work "IZUMI!!!" this time a stapler flew across the room

-Lunch Time-

"So Konata how is your head" someone asked in a tender voice it was Tsukasa and she was worried about Konata. "don't worry about it all that happened was a ruler, a stapler, a hole puncher, and a couple of text books hit me I could have taken a lot more" she laughed it off

"aren't you worried about the bodily damage you could get from gaming all night and get things throw at you all day" "huh did you say something" "Konata she is right you know she is just worried about you" pointed out Miyuki

"awww you worried for your Konata" Konata said in a child like voice and was rubbing against Tsukasa. Tsukasa was just blushing at all this.

The three pushed their desks together and waited for the friend it didn't take too long when she walked in the three were still talking about how Konata had objects hitting her in the head all the time "Heya guys what's up?"

"Heya Kagami-sama we were just talking about how I'm always getting beaten by the teach for not doing my home work" she smiled "doesn't that mean you should start?" "maybe but it can't all be my fault it must be the teachers fault as well" at that moment the teacher was standing behind her with an evil grin on her face "oh so who's fault is that hmmm"

The first thing that Konata noticed was that fact that all of her friend had froze next she notice how similar that voice sounded like her teach. She slowly turned around to see who it actually was and saw nobody "that was close"

When she turned back around the teacher was standing there staring at her "so Izumi would you like to explain why it is my fault" that teacher said while staring at Konata intensely.

Everyone else sat back and stared at the teacher with a questioned look on their face the teacher noticed there look and thought about it "I guess I got carried away with that he he" the teacher walked out of the room laughing. "Konata you're such a moron" "why thank you Kagami" "baka"

-After School-

They for made their way out to the front of the school to bid each other farewell "Why do we always get so much homework today I think I got even more than usual" "its your fault you know not doing your homework, falling asleep in class, say that it's the teachers fault either or you somehow gonna convince me to allow you to copy me so stop whining"

"Ya ya I get it but still why I would stop my lovely tsundere that would run the fun "konata smilled her trademarked smile"Stop calling me that!" "No fun" she sighed and started to walk

"Hey does anyone wanna come with me to get a new manga that just came out?" "Konata me and sis have to go home we have things we have to do" Tsukasa answered which was unnecessary because the look Kagami was giving her was like she was screaming "GO AWAY LEAVE US ALONE" with that they said there good byes and walked away.

Konata turned to Miyuki to ask but she was saying her good byes and ended up walking away. "Awwww well everyone is being so mean hahaha well ill just bug them all later. Konata waited for the train to arrive all happily because she was getting a new manga.

-At Home-

"Dad I'm home" Konata called as she walked into her house and headed towards her room to switch into something more comfortable for gaming all night. She walked into her room and her phone started ringing she picked it up and looked at it. It was Tsukasa.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hello"

"Heya Tsukasa what's up?"

"Nothing much I was wondering if I could come over for the night"

"Hmmmm ..... Sure why not"

"It would just be me and Kagami. Is it still ok if I come over?"

"Ya for sure my dad's gone for the week end so come over in the next few hours if you want"

"Really thanks"

"No problem bye bye"

Konata hung up the phone and lay done on her bed and started reading the new manga. After a few pages Konata fell asleep.

-Few Hours Later-

A few hours later there was a knock on the door but Konata was still asleep there was another but still she didn't stir.

"Konata why are you looking at me like that it's embarrassing" "don't worry about it I love you" "I love you too" Konata and the other girl bend in to kiss each other and just when their lips are about to meet.

"OUCH why did you do that.....Kagami...... oh ya sorry I fell asleep hehe" "don't worry about it" "well ya so what's up guys" "Tsukasa felt like hanging out with you tonight and wanted to come over" "sis don't say that" "why not there's nothing wrong with it" "so guys what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing just wanted to come over and hangout I guess can we read your manga?" "Ya go ahead if you guys want any yoai there near the top and of course the yuri stuff is up there to". Tsukasa and Kagami both started blushing"hush thanks I guess" the two grab a manga and sat down "do you guys want anything to eat I still need to make supper I kind of slept through it hehe"

Kagami's stomach answer the question "oh great Kagami please do not eat us I will bring you food in a little while and as a sacrifice I will leave Tsukasa" Konata was laughing at Kagami "yaya whatever". Konata walked out of the room to prepare food.

"So Tsukasa are you going to ask her later on?" "No sis cause I know that you want to too" "what what no I don't" "sure you do I can see it in your eyes" "....Ya your right" "hey why not share?" "Maybe but she have a heart attack knowing that a pair of twin want to know"

-A Little Bit Later-

"Oh great Kagami was the food to your liking I hope this will settle your godly stomachs wrath for now" "Stop that!" "ha-ha I think that pretty funny" "look what time it is it looks like we can study for a bit"

"NOOOOOO" Kagami started laughing at her best friend "please kagami-sama please let me copy your work I'll do anything" "anything eh" maybe I should help sis out and ask Konata if she likes sis. She looked over to her sister who was fast asleep

"Ok Konata I have a question for you first what do you think about Tsukasa?" Konata was a bit surprised by the question and thought about it "she's pretty cute and fun to be with why?" ok that seems like something good "would you go out with her. Konata thought about it "hmm... why yes. yes I would"

Tsukasa just sat up right away as if she was never sleeping "you do like me?" this scared the other to and made them jump "wow Tsukasa you were awake the entire time hehe woops" "why yes I would Tsukasa you so cute how could I saw no" Konata walked up to Tsukasa and leaned forward "after all you are in my dreams all the time" Tsukasa blushed and having Konata's face so close to hers didn't help "so do you wanna be my-" she was cut off suddenly by Konata's lips on her own they only kissed for a few seconds but Tsukasa was in a daze

"hey Konata don't do that to my sister with me in here" "ahh is my Kagami jealous don't worry you are twins it's only natural that you share" Konata pounced onto Kagami and kissed her to. After the few seconds Konata got up and had a big smile on her face Tsukasa had finally got her mind set and realized that Konata was already cheating "hey why did you do that your mine" hey you guys are twin your gonna have to share "Konata stood there and laughed "I win I have my own pair of twins"

-End-

* * *

please pm me if you have a question on any of my work

oh and if you think i should write another chapter for this tell me

thanks


End file.
